This specification generally relates to information presentation.
The Internet provides access to a wide variety of resources. For example, video and/or audio files, web pages for particular subjects or particular news articles, and other content are accessible over the Internet. Many resources, such as web pages, often include sets or lists of content items (e.g., advertisements, search results, etc.) that are related and that can be selected individually for further access by a user. For example, some web pages include a set or list of content items that are relevant to the content of the web page on which they are presented. User selection of a particular item from the set typically results in the presentation of a resource to the user containing, for example, additional information about the product or service associated with the selected item.